Nighteyes Timeline 3 : Midnight Dies
by KitsuFox
Summary: Between the new Mission and the New Cover, Weiss and Swartz have enough to keep themselves busy without the added confusion of various relationships, kidnappings, and animal personalities. [Shonen Ai. OmiNagi, Ect] COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

"Midnight Dies"  
Chapter 1  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story & the Sequel to "God Hurts"

-+-

Omi's eyes roamed the dimly lit main room of the _Wild Lands Pet Shop_. It was a huge room, dotted with cages and shelves of pet supplies. The walls held fish tanks, reptile tanks, and cages for various birds, rodents, and other animals. "Where are they?" Omi turned to Aya, who was watching Farfello poke at an irritated looking black bird with his index finger. Then, the bird gave a sharp, earsplitting scream that was followed by actual words.

"Go 'way bast'rd! I BIT!" the animal flapped it's wings and clacked it's beak in warning.

"Camui!" A wiry man with spiked blond hair BUSTLED over. "Such language!" the bird ruffled it's feathers and turned it's back in a huff.

"Hi," Omi waved, hoping to be able to catch the man's attention. When the blond finally looked directly at him, he smiled. "We're looking for a man named Lynx, who worked here."

"I am Lynx." He looked around for a moment, snickered when he saw the place was empty and sprinted off to lock the door and turn the sign to closed. "You must be the new team."

"Half of them are an old team." A small woman made an exasperated sound and looked up from the cage she was cleaning. Her high-pitched voice sent the floppy-eared rabbit one cage over scuttling into it's house. "I'm Ragdoll." She thumped the cage door back into place and threw her long, electric blue braid over her shoulder. She pointed at each in turn as she identified them from there Krickter files. "Abyssinia. Bombay. Siberian. Balinese."

"Can we get this over with?" Schuldig shot a glare at Lynx and draped a possessive arm over Ken's shoulder. "The sooner you two can move out the better."

//Schuu...// Ken's mental voice warned.

//He was checking you out.// Schuldig's arm tightened around him. //He's so un-strait, if he was made of wire, he'd be a paperclip.//

//Well I want you, not him.//

//Good.// Schuldig gave Ken another Squeeze and sent a triumphant look at the completely oblivious Lynx.

"Down to Business," Ragdoll waved for them to follow her towards the back of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi wasn't entirely sure this would work... Sticking all eight of them back in the same building, complete with communal bathroom and kitchen. and there were only four bedrooms, meaning not only would the three couples be sharing rooms, but Youji and Crawford were stuck together by default.

"Omi?" Nagi appeared at the top of the stairs, then trotted into the room followed by the last of the things they'd packed. "You look distracted."

"Just thinking," Omi smiled at his dark-haired boyfriend. "Have you got everything?"

"Yep." Nagi leaned over and pecked Omi on the lips. "What do you think of the pet shop?"

"I hope Farfello doesn't kill anything." Omi snickered. "And we have to do something about that goofy black bird. We can't have it cussing at the customers."

"Maybe Farfello can help with that..." Nagi looked thoughtful until Omi lightly slapped the back of his head, causing him to breakdown laughing and loose his telekinetic grip on a few of the objects he was carrying. It was only Omi's quick reflexes that saved the computer monitor.

"I asked Ragdoll about him. She said he learned that from a couple of punk kids who used to hang out here." Omi shook his head. "The poor thing doesn't know any better."

"poor thing, indeed." Nagi lead the way to the room that was now theirs. Currently it was only a bed, a desk, and a pile of cardboard boxes. Not exactly Homey. "Just one little squeeze and I could shut him up for good. and No one will have to know I did it, no finger prints."

"Nagi," Omi suddenly looked serious, and sat on the bare mattress. "Don' you ever want to be with someone who can understand you better? The powers and stuff like that..."

"Omi," Nagi sat next to him, his face taking on a similare expression. "I happen to love you. I think you understand me just fine. You don't need powers to do that."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Schuu, I need help..." Ken was crawling along the floor of the pet shop, peering underneath the shelves.

"With what?" The redhead returned the ferret he was playing with to it's cage.

"It got loose..." Ken reached under the shelves. "Come-ere you stupid little monster."

"What's 'It'?" Schuu knelt down next to him and tried to follow his line of vision. Huddled under the shelves as far back as it could get was a little black puppy. "Aww, It's cute!"

"It's a demon!" Ken finally got the puppy by the back of the neck, then, there was a yelp from Ken. "SEE? It bit me!"

"Because you grabbed it by the neck." Schuldig snickered and leaned back down. "Come here you little fur ball."

"It's a monster."

"Hi Puppy." Schuldig scratched behind it's ears as it crawled onto his lap. "he's not a monster, Kenken."

"It's lulling you into a false sense of security." Ken narrowed his eyes at the little fluff ball. "I hope you throw it threw a all once it bites you."

"It's not gonna-CRAP!" Schuldig shoved the puppy off his lap. "It Fucking bit me!"

"SEE!"

-+-

Well... I finally got this sucker typed up... Took me a bit longer than I'd wanted, but it's here now.  
Theoretically, I should be able to have plenty of time for writing by next week, since I'll be housesitting and have more 'alone time' where I can concentrate.

Now... side note about the name 'Ragdoll'. Ragdoll is named after Castlemew's (a dear buddy of mine) Blue pointed Ragdoll Kitten, Quatre. Yes. Quatre. Like the Gundam Pilot. Lynx was picked on the soul reason that it sounded good with Ragdoll. and Camui, the bird, is named after Camui Gackt, the J-Rock singer...

Remember somewhere in my other stories where I mentioned an Original Furry Shonen Ai story? That's here now, too. Or, the first section is. It's just waiting for me to be undistracted by other ideas to write enough to post more.  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=608976 in case you want to visit it.

Now, a few thankyous from the last chapter of God Hurts, since I haven't done any of those yet, and I love to talk to the readers of my work.  
Azuriana : Here it is, Midnight Dies. Just like you wanted. I hope you enjoy this as much as you did Nighteyes and God Hurts.  
Bishie no Miko : Yep. This one's OmiNagi more than anything.  
Karosai : You get the same 'Yep' that I gave Bishie. Definite OmiNagi-ness here.  
Madiha : I couldn't fit Brad and Youji into the last chapter of God Hurts without negating the effect I wanted for the end.. so They didn't get any screen time. and RanFarfie is weird. That was my motivation for it. I wanted the strangest pairing I could get. When I started with it, I didn't even KNOW if it would work... Though, it actually came across quiet well, I think.

Anyways, I'll catch everyone next time.

OH! And Bonus points to anyone who figures out why I picked "Midnight Dies" for the title. and Castlemew, you can't guess, cause I already told you!


	2. The Little Demon...

"Midnight Dies"  
Chapter 2  
A Swartz tai Weiss story & the sequel to "God Hurts"

-+-

"Ken," Omi groaned, leaning on the counter as he stared at his friend. "Would you just clean the dog cages?"

"No. That little demon mutt is in there."

"Ken, It's just a Chihuahua puppy." Omi pointed at the door that led to the utility area behind the dog cages. "Go clean the dog cages. SCHULDIG can walk them."

"No he can't!" Schuldig called from behind the shelves he was organizing. "He refuses to have anything to do with that Demon Chihuahua."

"What did the poor thing do to get this 'Demon Chihuahua' reputation?" Omi demanded, glaring at the both of them who were no standing in front of him.

"He's evil. Sell him, then I'll take care of the dogs." Schuldig declared, turning back to his shelving.

"Agreed." Ken flipped the counter up and stepped it. "I'll take the fish tanks, you take care of Demon Mutt and his friends."

"All right," Omi looked angry. "You take the fish, Schuldig finished shelving that stuff and helps Aya with the cats, if he needs it."

"Heil Omi." Schuldig saluted Nazi style and turned back to the pile of cat food cants he was shelving.

"As long as I don't have to touch the Demon Chihuahua I'm happy." Ken ducked into the area behind the fish tanks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Crawford shook his head in annoyance as he watched Ken and Schuldig finally start working again, then he looked at Youji and snickered as he held up ten fingers.

"What are you doing?" The blond demanded, watching as Brad started dropping fingers one by one. Then, as the final finger dropped, Omi screamed.

"BAD DOG!" The youngest blonde's voice was a yelp and was followed by a skittering of claws on the tile.

"What did the damn thing do?" Schuldig snickered as he looked up.

"It bit me!"

"Told you it was a little demon!" Ken's muffled voice came from the fish's utility room.

"You knew that was gonna happen?" Youji raised his eyebrows raises. "Didn't you?"

"Saw it ten seconds ago." Brad shrugged, and then grabbed one end of an empty fish tank. "Get the other end."...

...A haggard looking Omi, one who had just spent nearly 45 minuets chasing a longhaired demon Chihuahua through the shop, shoved the furry culprit back into it's cage. At least Ken and Schuu had been nice enough to take care of the rest of the dogs while he was chasing the demon Chihuahua around. And Nagi was back, judging by the sound of the key in the lock or the back door.

"Omi?" Nagi peeked into the little utility room. "You need to come downstairs. Manx is here."

"Manx?"

"Yeah. We have a mission, I guess." Nagi waves for him to follow and ducked down the stairway and into the basement. The room had apparently been both mission room and Rec room to Lynx and Ragdoll. They had decided to do the same and had changes to the lighting had already been made to compensate for Ken's vision 'impairment'. Now he only required tinted glasses to see down here, not the bulky visor the Nighteyes serum had long ago rendered a requirement. Omi knew Ken missed his lost ability to see in the daylight and Omi had already witnessed Ken's joyous reaction to the lighting Krickter had designed.

"Stop daydreaming, Omi." Ken poked Omi's ribs with his index finger, eyes with black where the white should be and reflective silver pupils danced behind tinted lenses. "Manx wants to start the tape." Ken vaulted over the back of the couch while Omi, who paused momentarily at the presence of Lynx and Ragdoll, took the time to walk around and sink into the armchair already occupied by Nagi. Without actually saying anything, Manx shoved the tape into the VCR and hit play. IT was Persia's unknown, shadowed face that dominated the picture.

"One man has brought himself to our attention, and in the past week alone has resulted in the deaths of four teenagers. It is believed that Taketori Reiji," Aya growled quietly at the name. "Has joined forces with the surviving remnants of what was once Estet. Several similarities to a previous incident, that which lead to the discovery of the Nighteyes Project." That got Ken's attention, his silver on black eyes wide. "From information previously recovered, we have deducted that what they are currently attempting is to complete another part of the Warlord Group. I want you to stop the carnage."

"Well, that was melodramatic." Schuldig cut in over the top of Persia's last lines.

"Are you in, Boys?" Manx pulled the tape from the VCR.

"I am." Ken's consent was immediate. "I can't let them do something like what they did to me to anyone else."

"If Ken's in, I'm in." Schuldig added, moments after Ken.

"I'm in." Aya spoke this time. "I get to kill Taketori."

"Me too." Farfello was smirking at Aya. "Vengeance hurts God."

"I'm in." Crawford added.

"I'll go." Nagi sounded quiet, but quite sure of himself.

"I'm." Omi gave Nagi a quick smile.

"Youji?" Manx looked critically at the last person in the room. "Lynx and Ragdoll have agreed already."

"All right, All right." Youji grumbled, tugging his hair back into a loose ponytail. "I'll go. Just to please a pretty lady." Youji choose to ignore Brad's barley contained snicker.

-+-

*snicker*  
I'm at work, right now. Talking as I type this up with my strange coworkers. It's interesting though, so it works.

Okay, what's everything think of this?  
I'm sorry that I didn't do thank you's this time around, but with me being house-sitting right now, I don't want to be online for the as long as it'd take me to write them... I've got very limited online time for the moment. I'll catch-up once I'm back home, I promise!

I can't believe I've introduced the basis of the plot already.


	3. Hack...

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 3  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story & the Sequel to "God Hurts"  
Third (And most likely last) in the Nighteyes Timeline

-+-

Omi flinched and sank further into the chair in front of the computer in reaction to the set of violent bangs and thumps from the workout room off the basement den. Aya was in there, with Farfello. And they were _BOTH _going to come out covered in cuts and bruises. That was the way it had worked all week, with Aya in violent mood brought on by the mission that would finally let him extract his revenge on Taketori. The Mission that was currently delayed due to lack of information.

"Should we stop them?" Nagi stared hesitantly at the steel-reinforced door. "It would be sad if Aya got himself kills by Farfie right before he finally got his revenge."

"It would be even sadder if you got killed because you decided to interfere with Farfie and Aya's Love-Violence crap." Omi's words brought a smirk to Nagi's face. "I'm not finding any similarities in there reports."

"Me either." Nagi rubbed his temples. "There doesn't seem to be anything coherent that they're working on. It's more like a half a dozen incomplete ideas..."

"Which makes it Bizarre." Omi flipped another folder open. "We were able to identify the objective when they were working on the Nighteyes Project."

"Krickter is making an educated Guess that this is part of Estet's old Warlord Group." The telekinetic tossed the report copies in his hand aside with a frustrated noise. "They have to have some kind of objective. They've used too many human test subjects to just be playing around." Omi threw his own reports aside and pulled Nagi onto his lap just as Schuldig stomped down the stairs followed by Brad, Youji, Ken, Lynx, and Ragdoll.

"Get Sodom and Gomorrah out of there." He pointed at the door to the Practice room. "Manx has more information." Schuldig didn't actually let anyone else so it, but instead closed his eyes and forced his mind on the other two. It didn't take long for Farfello to walk out, licking blood from his fingers and holding a towel in his other hand while ignoring the blood that leaked from various wounds covering his body. Aya was next, and actually using his towel to stem the flow of blood from a cut on his upper arm.

Manx recoiled slightly from the madman, and looked at Aya in a way that suggested she was now convinced the Red-head had joined whatever club the Irishman belonged to. "Well," she cleared her throat. "How have you been settling in?""

"If you ignore the cursing bird and the Possessed Chihuahua, we're doing all right." Aya's expression was suspiciously like a smirk.

"I like Camui." Farfello absently wiped blood from his cheek using his hand, only sitting down after Aya did.

"Why are you here?" Brad demanded, crossing his arms.

"we've recovered another Victim of the Warlord Group." Manx dropped a Manila Folder on the table. "Alive."

"Alive?" Omi and Nagi dove for the found simultaneously and had it open in record time.

"Omi, this sounds like telepathy." Nagi tapped the papers. "Screaming for quiet, knowing what others are thinking, telling people who aren't talking to shut up..."

"It still doesn't match up with ANYTHING that the other bodies have shown." Omi turned to face Nagi. "Why is nothing matching up?"

"Hack." Crawford spoke suddenly. At the strange looks the rest of the room's occupants gave him, He clarified. "You two should be able to hack for information."

"Vision?" Youji raises his eyebrow at Brad.

"Yes." The American rubbed his temples. "and they've been giving me a headache. Nothings been particularly coherent the last few days."

"The full results of out testing on the subject are in that folder." Manx shrugged. "You boys are responsible for working it in with your Data, and with whatever visions Crawford-san can make sense of."

"I can write down what I understand on a miniature post-it note." Crawford glared at Manx. "I already said nothing's been making sense the same as Omi and Nagi have already said that none of the victims have shown any real correlations yet."

"We should just take down Taketori now." Aya growled, ignoring the fact that Farfello was sitting on the floor leaning against his legs and dripping blood on his workout pants. "We can with the laboratories later."

"Killing Taketori now might send the scientists underground." Manx looked cautiously at Aya. He seemed to have gotten progressively less stable as he became more attached to Farfello.

"Maybe he's got something on his computers..." Nagi sounded thoughtful. "Maybe that's the place to start..."

-+-

Do I get points for the Biblical Reference in the opening sequence? I blame it on the movie "Dogma", which I recently watched for the seventh or eighth time.

Thankyou time!  
Bishie no Miko : I may have to swipe that 'Land Piranha' line... It's just so Schuldig...  
Madiha : *snicker* Glad you enjoyed.  
Dragon Soul : I'd LIKE to do a Brad/Youji Story.. But it's pending me coming up with an idea for a good conflict that works with them as central Characters.  
Karosai : eventually. *snicker* I promise. Just have to get the story moving and the story underway before that can happen. Consolation Prize, I had little OmiNagi cuteness here...  
Xiang : I love Labs! I've got a Lab/Dalmatian cross of my own. Who's Aptly named Crash. Never met a dog so patient with Kids as my Crash before in my life. My two year old cousin can do ANYTHING he wants to her and she'd just give me a look like "save me, please"

Anyways, more later.


	4. Schuu, find him!

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 4  
The Sequel to "God Hurts" & "Nighteyes"

-+-

"Naaagi," Omi shook the sleeping telekinetic awake. "Nagi check this out." Omi passed Nagi, who was still more than half asleep, a notebook.

"What is it?" Nagi blinked, starting at the pages covered in Omi's neat handwriting.

"I couldn't sleep." Omi bounced onto the bed next to Nagi. "This is the translation of the stuff we swiped from Taketori's computer."

"How'd you translate that so quickly?" Nagi sat up slowly, shaking himself the rest of the way awake.

"He didn't really change the encryption code." Omi shrugged. "It was a lot of fun. I like working translations."

"Go to sleep, Omi." Nagi threw the notebook onto the nightstand and flopped back down. "It's like... four in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken paged through the translation that Omi and Nagi had come up with during the night. "Stop that." Ken pushed Schuldig's head off his shoulder. "I hate it when people do that."

"But I need to see, too!" Schuldig wrapped his arms firmly around Ken's waist and planted his head on Ken's shoulder again. "It's either this or letting me pull the info out of your mind."

"That's annoying, too." Ken glared but let Schuldig keep reading over his shoulder.

"I can't believe Taketori is so stupid." Schuldig snickered quietly in Ken's ear. "He has three different labs listed. AND what they're working on."

"I think Omi and Nagi would have been A LOT happier if there was a definition for Project Destiny." Ken ruffled Schuu's hair. "Now leave me alone. We've got to work in the shop, then it's off to see what kind of strategy Omi and Nagi have for our little break in at the first lab."

"That's if they ever decide which lab to his first." Schuldig snickered again, his intention to irritate Ken quiet obvious.

//Love you too, Schuuschuu.// Ken snickered strait into Schuldig's mind as he flipped the folder closed and dropped the translations on the nightstand. //Now come to bed, you psycho.//

//The only things around here that are actually psycho are Farfello, Fujimiya, and that Chihuahua.//

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi glared at the computer Nagi was balancing in his hands. Schuldig and Youji weren't far away, trying to keep tabs on the guards in the area. Ken and Brad were on the outside, waiting while the others handled the reconnaissance that Nagi and Omi hadn't been able to manage from the outside.

"Only a few more minuets." Omi told Schuldig as the red-head passes. "Farfie and Aya will be happy when we get back." the bloodthirsty pair had been banned from this mission, as carnage was being kept to a minimum.

"Ja, ja." Schuldig grinned and ducked back around a corner. The two teenagers ignored the quiet murmur of conversation between Youji and Schuu that started moments later. After a few final keystrokes Omi grinned at Nagi.

"Head over and tell Schuu and Youji that we're ready to head out. I'll just shut this down and follow." The dark-haired telekinetic nodded and handed Omi the computer before heading off in the direction Schuldig had gone. Omi poked a few more keys and waited for the computer to power down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nagi cleared his throat and Schuldig turned around.

"Done?" He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." Nagi nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Omi's just shutting the computer down."

"Soon as he's here we're out." Schuu nodded, eyes unfocusing for a moment as he sent a mental message to Ken. "Ken says he and Brad are set to get us out of here." The trio waited for several minuets without Omi coming. Nagi shifted quietly, sending impatient, worried looks down the hall.

"Schuu, where is he?" A nervous tone dominated his voice. The Telepath's eyes unfocused again and then he looked absolutely confused.

"I can't find his mind..." Nagi ignored Schuu and blasted down the hallway. When he rounded the corner all that was there was the fallen laptop computer. The telekinetic shook with pure panic. "Nagi..." Schuldig touched his shoulder.

"Schuu, find him!"

"Nagi, It's safest to leave him here and come back with Aya and Farfie." Schuldig pushed Nagi, who looked like he'd been his with a two by four, towards the exit. Youji retrieved the computer and followed without a word.

-+-

Ahh.. another chapter down. Much to the joy of Catta.  
It's really about time I got another one of this story out, since I've been working on it longer than "About Demons" or "Gravitation & the White Cross", both of which are a little more out there than this story. Next I'll either have G&tWC or About Demons for you... Possibly some Dragons of Dawn (My old Gundam Wing Ficcy).... Just depends on where I get inspired next.

Thankyous :  
Dragonsoul - Hehe. Sorry about the lack of BradYouji... Maybe later in the story.  
Karosai - *snicker* I'm so mean, aren't I?  
Madiha - Not as fast as you'd have liked, I'm sure, but it is FINALLY here.  
Xiang - A little SchuuKen.. But I haven't really been able to work much in with the plot I've got moving here... 


	5. Should have seen this coming...

The first thing You'll note is there is a new name I'm using... Really an old name, but it's new here ;)

Thankyous and comments on review from the last chapter now...  
Madiha - You shall see ;)  
DragonSoul - More BradYouji you say? If I can work it into the plot, It'll be there. I'm such a sucker for writing sap.

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 5  
The Sequel to "God Hurts" (The Sequel to "Nighteyes")  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story

-+-

"You should have seen this coming, Crawford!" Nagi snarled at the Oracle, glaring. Ken could feel the air move around him, and then felt it physically constrict around him, giving the room a claustrophobic feeling.

"Nagi, you need to calm down." Schuldig moved a little closer to Ken, pushing both of them a bit closer to the door. "Sending the pet shop down around our ears isn't going to bring Omi back."

"I'll kill them for this," Nagi's eyes darkened and narrowed, but the air surrounding all of them stilled. "I'll tear them apart."

"God will hurt," Farfello snickered quietly, holding out Aya's sheathed sword to the red-head. "Lets make him cry."

"We don't know where they have Omi." Aya accepted the Katana from Farfello. "Can you hack them from here, Nagi?"

"With the stuff we got inside today," Nagi nodded. "I can get into the system from here. But wouldn't it be more efficient to just check all the holding areas? We have detailed blueprints and security information now."

"How detailed?" Crawford demanded, his eyes seeming to lack any concrete point of focus.

"Everything from air ducts to carpet colors, Why?" Nagi stared at the man who'd once been the leader of Swartz.

"I think that I know where he is, then." Brad's eyes finally slipped back into focus. "how many rooms are painted dark blue, with blue tile, and windows?"

"I don't know." Nagi's eyes widened slightly. "I'll go over the blueprints and figured out a way in." The telekinetic snatched the laptop from Youji and had it on the table seconds later.

"Are you sure that's WHERE Omi will be?" Aya's violet eyes narrowed. "I don't know how this 'gift' of yours works."

"That room will be where he find Omi." Brad shrugged. "And I don't happen to like the way my precognition works, either."

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi blinked his eyes open and stared around the room, trying to ignore the dizziness and nausea. He was laying on a tiled floor, with the cold starting to seep into his bones. He forced himself upright and stared at the solid metal door. He felt as if his brain was swimming in his skull. Omi's vision slid and and out, colored red occasionally, when the pain that wracked his body got more intense.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a screen lit up next to the door, drowning the room in brilliant light. A nasal voiced, shaggy looking scientist's face filled the screen. The vile man laughed loudly. "I'm sure you're feeling quiet ill right now. That will be the serum we administered to you working. We might actually explain what we've done to you if you survive the first 48 hours or so.

"If I survive?" Omi demanded as the screen winked out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nagi stared at the six fully geared up assassins seated around the room, sizing them up for what he considered to the most important mission ever. "Can we do this?"

"You actually doubt us?" Schuldig's eyebrows raised in question.

"Can you?!" He demanded again, his hair and clothing ruffling in an angry breeze that cropped up around him.

"Of course." Ken stepped between Nagi and his lover. "Schuldig and I will do our parts. You just worry about doing your part."

"Brad? Youji?" He demanded, turning tot he pair that was paying very little attention his him. "Are you ready to start?"

"'Course." Youji grinned. "We can't leave the Bishonen with a pack of bad guys."

"I already know what my part is." Brad straitened his glasses. "Don't worry, things will work out."

Aya, Farfie?" Nagi turned to face the pair of eyes riveted to him, one set gold, the other violet.

"If we see Taketori,"

"Which we won't." Crawford cut in.

"I get to kill him." Aya glared briefly at Brad, then stood. "Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi lay on the floor again, flat on his back with blind eyes faced towards the ceiling. His eyes lacked focus and the sensation of fire flowing through his bloodstream dominated his consciousness. even when Nagi forced the steel-reinforced door to peel open and leapt through the hole he'd created did Omi continue to stare blankly up. The telekinetic raced to Omi's side, calling his name several times before waving a hand before the unfocused eyes.

"Omi?" Nagi gave him a slight shake, one that stirred the strange heat that burned through his body with every beat of his heart. "Omi, say something!"

"N-Nagi?" Omi's eyes held the other boy clearly in his sight for a moment then lost focus again, as if the effort of actually seeing had been too much for him.

//Got him?// Nagi looked behind him, both Schuldig and Ken stood in what had been the door.

"Something's wrong with him." Nagi whispered, his thoughts filling with every worst case scenario his overactive imagination could muster. "He's sick." Schuldig knelt next to them, staring strait forward in a blank manner for a moment.

"Ken..." Schuldig stated, looking at his lover. //I'll tell Aya to have the car ready. You go get Youji and Brad. Then call Krickter. Tell them to be ready. This will be bad.//

-+-

Originally there was a scene to follow that last one.. But I decided that this was a better place to close the chapter *wink* Sorry Catta, it's a horribly mean place to stop, I know.


	6. It's not Fixed?

Gods... It's been hard to even use Brad and Youji as Characters so far... I've been trying DragonSoul, I swear... It's just not coming... Maybe chapter 7... And Madiha *grin* This is the chapter you want... I'm finally explaining something!

Didn't get much for reviews on chapter 5... But I'll excuse that. *snicker* I think it got lost in an influx of Weiss-fic that happened about the time I stuck that chapter up.

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 6  
A Schwartz tai Weiss Story & the Sequel to "Nighteyes"

-+-

Omi lay still on the bed and Nagi stared at him, dark blue gaze unwavering. He worried absently at the strange heated feel in the air around him, one that felt so much like, but so different from his own telekinesis.

Schuldig slid through the doorway, followed by a much less quiet Ken. They stood near the door for something like three minuets before Ken finally spoke. They think they've figured out what's happening to him."

"Huh?" Nagi tore his eyes away from his sleeping blond. "Figured out?"

"Yeah." Schuldig nodded excitedly. "They ran some tests on Omi's blood and compared the results against those from the previous test subjects."

"See," Ken held out a few printed sheets. "We found the differences between the tests. Most of what's floating around in his blood is the same as what's was found in the blood of the recovered victims. Including the survivor, who's totally nuts now."

Schuu picked up where Ken left off. "The chemicals in Omi's blood are almost one hundred percent the same as the survivor's blood chemicals, in fact."

"You mean they turned Omi into a Telepath?"

"No." Crawford pushed into the room, wearing a somewhat shell-shocked expression (by his own standards). "They're setting free what he's already got."

"Or would have had, if his brain had developed a little bit differently." Schuldig looked so excited at the idea. "Crawford's even had a vision about it!"

"I suggest you keep a fire extinguisher out." The dark haired man sighed in exasperation. "Remember that it's _BAD _ that Estet and Taketori have _WORKING _ technology to create talents."

"But _OMI _ is going to be Pyrokinetic!" The redhead burst out, ignoring Brad's serious demeanor.

"And we'll only manage to see it if we survive him manifesting this." Ken stared at Schuldig as he spoke, not sharing his lover's enthusiasm. "Brad says this won't be good if we can't stop it."

"We've got to counter the Serum." Brad announced. "Or we'll all die, including Omi, when he fully manifests this ability. Nagi, You're part is keeping Omi calm, the calmer he is, the longer he'll take to manifest the ability."

"Omi is a latent pyro?"

"That should never have become active." Brad still bore that deer-in-headlights look from before. "Unlike you, Nagi, he doesn't have a fully developed mental control system. He'll be dangerous until we can un-do what's been done."

"He'll have no control?" Nagi was still working on absorbing the news. "How did they do this?"

"Krickter has people working on the counter for it." Brad did his best to look reassuring. "Just work with Omi on control, Nagi. You're the only person who can help him stay calm and focused enough to give us the time we need to cure him."

"Omi is just Omi." Nagi whispered. "They can't make him like me." He looked near panic.

"That's why you need to give us time." Brad reached out and squeezed Nagi's shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi opened his eyes slowly.

He didn't hurt anymore, but he was definitely warm, and the feeling of fire moving under his skin was still there, shifting in time to the beat of his heart. "Nagi?"

"I'm here." Nagi spoke in a soothing voice. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did." Omi watched Nagi and sighed. "What did they do to me?"

"Don't worry about it." Nagi pulled Omi into his arms. "We'll explain later, and we're working on fixing it."

"It's not fixed?" Omi whimpered, squeezing Nagi as tightly as his weakened state permitted. "Why isn't it fixed?" Nagi could _feel _ the air in the room thicken and even warm.

"Calm down, Omi."

"Calm down?" The blonde's voice cracked.

"Please calm down." Nagi stroked his hair, whispering reassurances. "If you calm down, I'll explain."

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken laid the visor on the dresser before turning to face Schuldig, who was lounging on the bed they shared. He studied the shirtless red-head as the man sprawled on his back with his head hanging over the end of the bed to stare at him upside down. //Schuu?//

"What, Kenken?"

"Do you think this will really work out all right?"

"Brad says it will." Schuldig rolled over to rest on his stomach facing Ken. "I've never seen something Brad says will happen not happen."

"good." Ken shed his own shirt under the eyes of his lover. He studied the green eyes that the muted light permitted him to see properly without the visor, then curled onto the bed, into the red-head's open arms. "It wouldn't be hair to rip Omi and Nagi apart now."

Schuldig sighed when Ken's hands slipped along his side, absently caressing the flesh he found there. "Is that what this whole conversation is about?"

"What would you do if something happened to me?" Ken demanded, not actually answering the question.

"I don't know, Ken." Schuldig threaded his fingers through Ken's brown hair, marveling within his own mind at the wonderfully bizarre silver on black eyes that caught the light. "But I don't think I could handle loosing you."

//least it's not just me.// Ken's voice whispered in Schuldig's mind unintentionally. "I love you."

"Love you too."

-+-

GAAHH! Sap. *snicker* The AnimeNorth Convention I just got back from seems to have me in a really good mood...  
check out www.livejournal.com/users/castlemew to get a full rundown by Catta (whom I went to AN with) on the convention I just returned from. *GRIN* And you can check out my own livejournal at www.livejournal.com/users/kitsufox and get the tiny additions I've made to her posts.

I want to go back to Toronto... The only bad thing was the lack of internet connection...


	7. I like being alive...

Mymymy but I've been writing recently. But it's good, cause it means I might get something done soonish... I've even fiddled around with another AU idea (Based on my Fascination with horse racing) and have been kicking at the sequel to 'About Demons'. After I actually get something that I'm already posting finished I'll start typing those up. I expect MD to play the rest of the plot out inside of 5 more chapters... But that's just a guess, I don't know for sure what will be required... More guesses on when I'll have it done during upcoming Author's Note Sessions.

Fallen Angel From Heaven - AN was INCREDIBLE. The most fun that I think I have EVER had.  
marsupial - I think Cosplaying is half the fun of any Convention. I've already started making plans to drag myself to AN again next year. I can't wait  
Madiha - You're welcome ;)  
Bishie no Miko - Added you to my LJ friends, too. And Omi... I almost made him an Empath in this one.. But then decided to do something original because I've spent most of this fic aiming for bits or originality (See AyaFarfie as a couple).  
Yanagi-san - fire extinguishers are good things when Pyros are afoot ;)  
Lilyblue - For some strange reason I keep torturing people in this series... First Kenken in "Nighteyes" and now Omi in this one...

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 7  
The Sequel to "Nighteyes" and "God Hurts"  
A Schwartz tai Weiss Story

-+-

Youji smiled slightly to himself as he watched Omi and Nagi on the couch as they watched a movie. Omi was stretched out and laying almost on top of Nagi. The blond had never completely recovered from the shock of his impending Pyrokinesis, and was clinging to Nagi in a manner that looked a bit more desperate than it should have. Absently, Youji picked up his lighter and started for the door, drawing a cigarette from the pack. Before he managed to get either through the door or the cigarette lit, he was distracted.

"You should quit." Bradley was leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Why?" Youji stuck the cigarette between his lips and started trying to light his annoying child-proofed lighter.

"You're going to die." Brad's expression didn't change, but Youji nearly swallowed the Cigarette. "You'll get cancer."

"Are you serious?"

"Had the vision about two minuets ago." the oracle shrugged. "Figured you deserved to know." Youji didn't actually change the expression on his face as he opened the door.

"Aren't you going to quit?" Brad looked somewhat confused.

"Damn strait." Youji tossed the cigarette from his mouth, the lighter, and the rest of the pack out the door. "I don't want cancer." Youji pulled the door shut and headed towards the stairs. "Hey, Crawford?" Youji paused for a moment.

"What Youji?" The eyes behind the glasses seemed to darken for a moment.

"Thanks." Youji grinned broadly at the American. "I like being alive."

"Youji?" Brad managed to keep the smirk on his face to a minimum.

"What Crawford?"

"You can call me Brad, if you want." The American's words made Youji pause.

"Goodnight," Youji broke out in a smile the Oracle had never seen before. "Brad." Then the blond disappeared up teh stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Schuldig signed with relief when Ken set a cup of coffee on the table. "You're a God."

"That's what you called me last night." Ken kissed the top of Schuu's head, ignoring the disorderly spikes of orange hair.

"I'd adore you more if you got me the cream." Schuldig glanced up when the cream suddenly appeared on the table.

"You don't have to adore me." Youji sat down, taping his fingers idly. Both Ken and Schuldig watched him fidget for a full minuet before Schuldig finally spoke up.

"Why don't you just smoke?" The telepath stared at him. "You're having such a nicotine fit that you're gonna turn me into a chain smoker.

"Worse chain smoker." Ken glared at Schuu.

"I quit." Youji drummed his fingers. "I like being alive."

"You actually quit?" Omi pulled Nagi into the room, clinging to the shorter boy's arm. "About time."

"You should quit, too." Ken poked Schuldig with an index finger. "Much as I love you, you make our room stink."

I don't want to quit." Then Schuldig stared at Youji. "repeat that bit about how you like being alive."

"Brad gave me a tip to lengthen my life." Youji started drumming his fingers again. "Apparently I'm a little cancer prone."

"You're strange, Youji." Schuldig decided to start ignoring the blond and turned his attention to Ken. "Do you really want me to quit?"

"It'd be nice." Ken pecked Schuldig on the nose. "Then you could start playing soccer with me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi cuddled close to Nagi, trying to concentrate on the movie that played on the TV screen. It was hard to keep your attention on the television when you knew at any moment you could start causing the thing to bust into flames.

"Realize." Nagi muttered, hugging him tighter and planting a small peck on his hair. "You're making the air warm."

"Am I?"

"You were." Nagi patted his cheek. "But it's stopped now."

"When will they have the cure?" Omi demanded, turning to bury his face in Nagi's neck. "I just want to have this done with."

"They don't know yet." The telekinetic snuggled his blond. "they'll tell us as soon as they have some information. We can't rush them."

"I know." Omi sighed with his eyes closed. "I just can't deal with this much longer."

"It will be fine." Nagi's voice was fierce. "Brad said so. Brad is never wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~

Aya glared at the scientist who was shifting in front of him. "Nothing?" He prompted, letting a smirk sleep onto his face while Farfello lurked around in the background.

"Nothing concrete." The man was tiny, barley taller than Omi, and looked like he was ready to run away screaming. "The records taken from the original creators of the drug indicate ways to reverse it, but as we don't have the initial research we have a long ways to go."

"But we don't have time." Aya glared at the man.

"Can I kill him, Ran?" The Irishman demanded, suddenly standing directly behind the scientist.

~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Omi sleep was one of Nagi's pastimes. One that he was happily engrossed in at the moment, as his lover's recent panicked adrenaline had given way to exhausted sleep. The only thing that really bothered Nagi were the strange fluxes in temperature of the room suffered. But that happened around Omi more and more the longer that serum that had been injected stayed there.

"Don't." Omi mumbled, whimpering in his sleep and scooting closer to the warmth he was already clinging to. "Masafumi, don't!" A quiet sob followed.

"Wake up, Omi." Nagi gave the blond a shake, causing him to jerk awake with a scream.

"Nagi?" Omi blinked.

-+-

Wowie... Mostly fluffy...


	8. I didn't mean to do it...

Oh lordy... It's sad.. I'm too lazy right now to do custom thankyous for everyone so I'll just go "Thank you" to everyone. I do adore reviews and I hope that fanfiction.net behaves enough for everyone to catch this chapter.. Unlike the last chapter of Gravi & the White Cross that I posted...

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 8  
A Schwarz tai Weiss Story.  
The Sequel to "Nighteyes" & "God Hurts"

-+-

Between the stress of his impending Pyrokinesis and the returning nightmares staring an abusive brother, Omi was speeding towards his breaking point.

The fiery one predicted by Brad that would be the death of them all.

"It's all right, Omi, really." Ken reassured the boy. "It's not like you caught ME on fire.. Just my chair..."

"But I'm starting to light fires, Ken!" Omi's voice trembled slightly, and he burrowed into Nagi's arms. "If this keeps up we'll run out of time."

"We are running out of time..." Schuldig draped an arm over Ken's shoulders. "We need to do something other than wait for those slow-ass scientists to come up with something."

"What else is there to do?" Nagi demanded, starting at Schuldig. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me pester Aya and Bradley first... I might have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Go Siberian." Bradley Crawford muttered into his headset. "Be careful."

"I know, I know." Ken's voice groaned in Brad's ears. "Don't worry about me. Just hope that your damn vision has this stuff pinpointed right." //Schuu?//

//What, Kenken?//

//Are the guards gone?//

//Yep. I took care of them. and the scientists are out of the laboratory. Good luck, lover.//

//Thanks Schuu.// Ken thought in the direction of his red-head, then pulled the ceiling tile aside. He wiggled out of his vent and through pure luck managed to hit the floor on his feet instead of his head. Then he scrambled for the doorway to the Laboratory Crawford claimed contained the information they needed to cure Omi. //Stupid Estet, not uploading anything anymore.//

//Estet never uploaded anything. We uploaded what Omi found last time, remember?//

//Did I think that at you?//

//No. But it was so loud and clear that I had to comment.// Schuldig snickered in his mind before fading to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brad listened absently to the quiet static in both his radio and his mind. The only entertainment that was out there was the mental banter between Schuu and Ken, though Schuldig had either shut up or stopped letting him hear them. Now he just had Youji and his nicotine withdrawal to entertain himself with.

Though, Youji during a Nicotine fit wasn't exactly entertaining, seeing as the blond had reached the mean stage of quitting. "Youji?" Brad knew the snarl was coming, it was one of the perks of precognition.

"What?!" Youji demanded, glaring.

"Geeze, don't take you nicotine fit out on me." Brad smirked. "It's not my fault you quit smoking."

"Is too." Youji muttered. "You and your fucking vision."

"I could have just let you develop cancer without any warning." Brad shrugged knowingly. "What was it you said? 'I like being alive'?"

"I'm not tolerating this quitting thing well." Youji sighed and leaned against the wall. "Maybe if we make Schuu quit too it wouldn't be so difficult."

"I REFUSE to deal with two people in nicotine withdrawal at once." Brad shook his head in refusal. "You alone is bad enough."

"I have been pretty bad, haven't I?"

"That doesn't quiet begin to describe it." Brad muttered to himself. "You've been a total bitch to live with since you quit."

"If I start smoking again now will I still kick the bucket?" Youji demanded. "I don't know how much longer I can take this quitting stuff."

"Don't know." Brad shrugged, then closed his eyes to deal with what was coming for a few moments. When his attention returned to the present he looked serious. "I can't tell. It's a crossroad that I can't influence without completely redirecting."

"Your power is screwy." Youji complained. "I think you're not telling me because you don't want me to know."

"Think what you want."

~~~~~~~~~~

//Got it yet, Kenken?//

//Hacking isn't my thing.// Ken's mind muttered into Schuldig's. //It's what Omi and Nagi do.//

//Well, Omi and Nagi are back at the shop, trying not to burn it down.//

//I know that, you idiot.// Ken mumbled mentally, his mind giving off an irritated feeling. //What was that password Omi gave you?//

~~~~~~~~~~

Aya shoved the door open and stepped inside, leading everyone else inside the pet shop. As they climbed the stairs the spell of things burnt filled the air. Once they'd reached the top they were treated to a view of the charred hallway, most of the fire damaging seeming to be centered on the door nearest the stares.

The one that belonged to Omi and Nagi.

"Holy crap." Schuldig muttered, pushing past Aya and dragging Ken with him. "Omi, Nagi, are you guys all right?"

"Fine." Nagi's voice actually cracked. "A lot of our stuffs will need replacing, though."

"I didn't mean to do it." Omi sounded like he was upset. "Really, I didn't."

"We know that." Ken shoved Schuu out of his way and pushed his way into the room. "Are you guys actually okay?"

"Yes." Omi stood up and hugged Ken briefly before returning to his safe-haven in Nagi's arms.

"Good." Ken ruffed each of their heads of hair individual. "Guess you two are sleeping downstairs until we get this place put back together."

"You aren't afraid I'll burn down the mission room?"

"You shouldn't have time for another attack on this scale before the cure is put together." Aya actually slipped and smiled slightly at the boy. "We think we've gotten the science team all of the information they'll need, now."

"So the mission was successful?"

"Not a hitch anywhere." Ken grinned broadly. "I even got through that damned vent without killing myself."

"So I should be normal again, soon?" Omi's blue eyes lit up at the concept and his whole demeanor brightened when ken nodded. "Oh thank GOD!"

-+-

When my Mom tried to quit smoking she went through a 'mean' stage... They're not pretty, trust me...

Reviews would be great.. and I'll work on getting myself back into the 'chapter of something a week' habit. I've got all sorts of stuff written out on hardcopy right now... Just a matter of fighting my way through the typing up of things. Expect more 'Gravitation & the White Cross', More 'Midnight Dies', and a possible start to the release of 'Demonology 101', which is the promised sequel to 'About Demons'. There also might be the release of 'The Racing Form', and AU that I've started work on. I should stop starting new stories and work on finishing something...


	9. As normal as I get...

Gods I am such a slacker...  
But I've moved to a new shift at work and started getting set days off and started playing D&D with some friends on a weekly basis, so I sort of lost my author in all the confusion.

Anyways, I'm back and such, and here's the latest chapter.

Oh, and thanks to Madiha, who's the only person who reviewed the last chapter I posted.

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 9  
A Schwarz tai Weiss story & the Sequel to "God Hurts"

-+-

"Go on, Youji." Schuldig smirked, nudging a lone cigarette and a lighter towards the center of the table. "Smoke it."

"I've quit, you German sociopath." Youji muttered, putting his full attention on the cup of coffee in his hands. "Put it away."

"Don't call my boyfriend a sociopath." Ken demanded, sitting down at the table. "Even if he is one."

"Heeeey!" Schuldig snickered at Ken, tugging the boy into a hug. Ken ignored Schuu and scooped the lighter and cigarette back into his red-head's pocket.

"No more taunting poor Youji." Ken kissed Schuu on the nose and extracted himself from his love's grasp. "Any news from the scientist guys yet?"

"Nop." Youji shrugged. "How's Omi this morning?"

"He was asleep when we woke up." Ken Shrugged. "So we don't know yet. No new and inexplicable fires so far today, so that's probably a good sign."

"I can't believe that it's getting this bad already." Youji demanded, drumming his fingers nervously. "We're lucky he didn't burn the whole place down yesterday."

"That's not nice, Youji." Ken crossed his arms and tried to convey a glare through his visor. "Omi's ability is unnatural, like mine. He hasn't got the mental and subconscious controls that come with a natural ability."

"How can you think of telepathy, telekinesis and precognition as NATURAL?"

"What's more natural than evolution, Youji?" Ken straitened his visor. "Natural always continues to build on itself."

"To cease to change would destroy the human race." Brad told them, pushing the door open. "To think that the humanity of today is the last step in our evolution would be foolish."

"Is that an assumption or a vision?" Youji glared at the American. Sure he was fun, sometimes, but only when he was on Youji's side.

"Take your pick."

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi shoved down the momentary panic he felt when he opened his eyes. He had to stay calm. Calm meant things didn't burst into flame with warning. Nagi stirred quietly next to him, mumbling something only vaugly coherent as he did so. Moving so as not to wake the smaller boy, Omi slid from the bed and walked to the window. The city outside was peaceful for this early in the day, with people just starting to move around and begin their days.

"Omi?" Nagi slipped up behind Omi, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking outside." Omi muttered, staring out the window. "Watching them. They're so normal."

"What makes them so 'normal', anyway?" Nagi muttered. "Who's to say they aren't the abnormal ones?"

"Random fires and floating objects?" Omi shrugged and couldn't help but crack a smile. "But I should be as normal as I ever get as soon as those scientist dorks have that new serum made.

"Soon, Omi, Soon. Otherwise I'll flatten them."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I still don't think that you're normal." Youji craned his neck in an attempt to look at the computer screen.

"I'm trying to deal with my stocks." Brad shot a pointed look at the blond. "Only you have a sixth sense and come interrupt me whenever I log in."

"Well, maybe Omi isn't the only one evolving."

~~~~~~~~~~

Schuldig held the pint sized, shaggy, black furred puppy by the scruff of the neck and glared at it. "I hate you, you little demon."

"Fucking demon." The black Myna Bird mimicked, having been let out of his cage by Farfello for some reason or another.

"You shut up, Birdbrain."

"BIRD BRAIN!" the bird screamed in echo.

"Schuldig!" Aya poked his head out of the little room behind the fish tanks. "Stop teaching that bird foul language. We're having enough trouble selling him as it is."

"Bad Schuldig." The bird squawked, then fluttered to Farfello's Shoulder as the man walked past. "Bad Schuldig!"

"You tell him, Camui." Farfello snickered, also reliving Schuldig of the black Chihuahua puppy. "Is that awful red-head being mean to you?" Farfello scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"You're being nice to those two monsters because you're trying to annoy me!" Schuldig grumbled, starting to return the eight or nine dozen cans of cat food the puppy had knocked off the shelf to it. "I say we throw those two monsters out on their respective tails!"

"Farfello wants to keep them." Aya smirked as he stepped over the mess of cans and headed for the door Farfello had left through. "But right now we're going to go see where that idiot scientists is. Brad says we're running out of time."......

......"That animal cannot stay here!" A tiny, somewhat overwrought scientists demanded, glaring at Farfello and the fluffy puppy he was holding.

Kaijuu can." Aya declared, taking the animal from Farfello before the Irishman could set the minuet dog loose on the man. "We want to know how your project is going."

"I don't see why you insist on harassing me at every turn, Mr. Fujimiya." the Scientists was annoyed and foolish.

"A member of my team gutted his bedroom by accidentally setting it on fire WITH HIS MIND!" Aya contemplated giving the Chihuahua back to Farfello by resisted the temptation. "We need this serum as soon as possible."

"Then you can leave." the scientists snarled. "The serum is really a micro-biological organism that produces a counter-drug. It will take until tomorrow to grow them and have them produce enough of the counter-drug."

"Good." Aya nodded curtly. "We'll expect it delivered tomorrow, since it's not safe for Omi to leave the house at the moment.

-+-

Review me, PLEASE! I love feedback!


	10. Omi's gonna turn this into a Barbeque!

Benben, Nekoneko, I hope the two of you are happy, I finally typed something up.

-+-

"Midnight Dies" Chapter 10  
A Schwarz tai Weiss story & the Sequel to "God Hurts"

-+-

"Okay, I'm ready." Omi nodded and screwed his eyes closed, letting Nagi slide the needle containing the counter-serum into his arm. Once it was removed, Nagi waited for several seconds before talking.

"How do you feel?"

"The same." Omi stared at the tiny mark left by the needle.

"that was Anti-climatic." Schuldig complained. "After all the fires and shit it was way too calm."

"But Omi is flame-free now." Ken pointed out. "That means we've got him for the mission tonight."

"Fortunately, We'll be gone by then." Lynx eyed Schuldig briefly before taking a moment to attempt to undress Ken with his eyes.

"It will be nice to have the place to ourselves." Youji smirked slightly. "You and Ragdoll must be sick of hanging around now that we've got how to run this place figured out." Youji laid his arm casually along the back of the couch behind Brad's head.

"I'd rather keep control of the pet shop I put together, but hey," the Man gave a shrug while wearing an annoyed expression. "Easy come, Easy go."

Without any clear reason, Brad gave his head a shake, then cleared his throat. Youji looked at him expectantly, then made an annoyed sound at the lack of explanation. "I hate it when you do that, Brad."

"You'll just have to deal with it." Bradley straitened his glasses.

"How come Youji can call you Brad and I can't?" Schuldig demanded, exchanging a look with Ken that suggested they were plotting something.

"Don't ask questions you know I won't answer." Crawford glared at the German. "And no doing what you're planning or I'll be forced to hurt you.

"Why don't we go back over our plan for the mission tonight." Omi suggested, clearing his throat. "We'll only get once chance at nailing Taketori this time. He'll go into hiding if we miss."

"Ran is going to hurt God tonight." Farfello nodded knowingly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Youji watched Brad attempt to stand still and fail miserably as he shifted impatiently. "What are you expecting."

"Hell." Brad's voice was flat and serious.

"Hell?" Youji parroted, green eyes going wide.

"That's right." Crawford nodded calmly, then returned to his impatient shifting. "I couldn't find a way to avoid it."

"Why didn't you warn everyone?"

"It would be worse if they were anywhere else."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Aya," It was Omi who spoke, though both Omi and Nagi were jammed into the same vent as Aya. The exit to this vent came out just above the personal office of one Taketori Reji. "We just have 20 minuets before this appointment will be over and we make our strike."

"I know." The red-head was deadly serious and glaring at the closed door of the office. All three were silent for close to 15 minuets, until Nagi finally complained.

"It is just me, or does it feel like they turned the heat up?" He boy demanded quietly, glaring back over his shoulder at Omi, then forward again at Aya, who hadn't even bothered to look back at them. That was when the Telekinetic noticed the thick feeling in the air. "Oh Crap, Omi?!"

"Nagi?" The blonde's voice rose sharply. "I think it might be me... I don't feel so good..."

"Fuck!" Nagi scrambled forwards and shoved Aya. "Omi is gonna turn this into a barbeque! We have to get out of this thing!"

"What?" Aya demanded, glaring at the small dark-haired boy. "Taketori isn't out there yet."

"Forget the mission." Omi's panicked voice echoed through the vent.

"The serum!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"How much longer, Schuu?" Ken tapped the screen impatiently, trying to stir up some action. "I don't like doing surveillance. Where the hell is the bastard anyways?"

"Impatient much, Kenken?" Schuldig snickered, then froze. "What the hell..."

"What the hell, What?" Ken's fingers wound into the sleeve of Schuldig's coat. "What are you talking about?"

"Omi's having another fireball attack."

"But the Serum,"

~~~~~~~~~~

"DIDN'T WORK!" Nagi finished for the red-head, telekinetically slamming the man out through the vent's grate. Then the smaller boy dragged both Omi and himself after Aya. Before the group could pick themselves up off the ground the door to Taketori's office swung open and huge portions of the hallway bust into flame. Aya's scream of rage at Taketori was nearly lost in the anguished scream from Omi.

Nagi threw up Telekinetic walls to protect them all, having no option by to include Taketori in the shielded area. Moment's later Omi screamed again and hit his knees, the flames outside the shield flaring while the distinctly wet noise of Aya brining his katana into play seemed to Echo.

-+-

I'm terrible, eh? What an incredible cliffhanger.


	11. I think Hell just froze over

"Midnight Dies"  
Chapter 11  
A Swartz Tai Weiss Story & The Sequel to "God Hurts"

-+-

Schuldig panted, cursing his smoker's lungs as he trailed Ken up towards the now burning corridor where the assassination of Taketori Reiji was to have taken place. The scene that greeted them was not one of comfort, both Taketori and Omi lay at the feet of their Red-headed companion, who stood surrounded by a pool of blood as he held the blade in his hands at the ready. The mess on the floor made it clear that the dripping blade had already been put to use, having laid open both chest and abdomen of the man Aya had long been seeking to kill. Violently, Aya slammed the blade down one last time, severing his longtime adversaries head with the blow. Nagi's semi-visible barrier shimmered between Ken and the Rest, Ken's calls for attention lost in the flame's roar as he pressed his hands against the barrier. Schuldig was more reserved, waiting for the telekinetic to drop the barrier before putting himself into contact with it.

"Omi," Nagi's voice was barley audible as he sank to his knees, gathering the small blond into his arms. Around them, the barrier flickered out of existence, causing Ken to tumble to the floor in a disorganized heap. "We need to get out of here." then a very grim Nagi started out, leaving a worried Ken and a confused Schuldig to convince Aya, who would have liked to continue with his mutilation of Taketori's corpse, that he could leave before the building burned to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bradley?" Youji quietly stood at the door to Crawford's office, waiting for the man whom he now regarded as his leader to acknowledge the call.

"You've never been polite before, Youji." Crawford removed his glasses, setting them carefully aside. "What brought this sudden bout of it on?"

"I just wanted to ask if you've seen anything about new about Omi?" Youji combed Slender fingers absently through his hair, managing to brush the long blond strands from his eyes. "I have a feeling this whole thing isn't really over yet."

"You've got surprisingly good instincts for a non-talent." Brad smirked slightly, but didn't say more.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Crawford picked his glasses back up, absently taping a few buttons on the computer's keyboard.

"Make it clear that you know what's going to happen but not tell anyone what it is?" Youji slipped across the room and settled himself in what was fast becoming his place on Brad's desk.

"Are you planning to disrupt my entire evening?" Calmly, Crawford pushed the keyboard drawer under the desk. In fact, he seemed to have already started to shut the computer down.

"Well... Someone had a vision." Youji snickered quietly to himself. "Does this mean you're planning to just cave in and come without a fight?"

"You were planning to spend the whole night harassing me. This is less stressful. Let's just get out of here."

"I'm gonna be spending a whole lot more time harassing you if you think you're leaving dressed like some sort of American Businessman!"

"I am some sort of American Businessman!" Brad argued, though Youji seemed to completely ignore him as he dragged him down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nagi sat on the balcony, just soaking in the feel of Omi's being near him and unharmed. The breeze was somewhat warm, and littered with the odd feel of Omi's dispersing talent. "Are you sure you're still feeling all right?" Nagi demanded, fussing over the blond.

"Stop worrying." Omi laughed softly, running his fingers over Nagi's cheek. "I only passed out before because of how much of my power was expended at once."

"You fell out of that grate, too." The fussing continued, making Omi sigh in response. He chose to ignore it, instead starring opening through the sliding glass door at Youji and Crawford.

"I think hell's frozen over..."

"Huh?" Nagi's dark haired head spun to take in what had so surprised Omi. Youji was dressed for bar hopping, thigh pants, exposed midriff and the like. That wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the dark haired man standing next to Youji. Crawford, normally seen only in various degrees of formal clothes, was wearing leather pants and a tight shirt made of some sort of silk-like material. Perhaps most disturbing was the lack of the glasses both teenagers had believed to be permanently attacked to the man's head. "Maybe we're asleep..."

"Maybe." Omi nodded in agreement, still dumbstruck.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Schuu..." Ken waited for the German to close the door behind them to remove the visor from his eyes. The room was completely dark, though it had been quiet awhile since that bad been a problem for him. "Do you think everything's really over?"

"I think so." Schuldig shrugged, tugging the yellow bandana from his hair. "But I wouldn't get too set in it being the end. Remember what happened last time we though this was done?"

"Yesterday sucked." Ken reached out, leading Schuldig across the room towards the bed. "But Omi's all right. And he's burning off the last bits of his pyrokinesis. At least that'll be finished soon."

"Why don't you turn the light on?" Schuldig made himself comfortable on the bed, sprawling out with a yawn as he tugged his brunette lover down with him.

"We don't need light." Ken only managed a mumble, snuggling against the German without resisting.

"It's not even late." The German's voice was decorated with a snicker. "Aren't we going to go out and celebrate or something?"

"That's too much work." The laugh was infectious, though instead of letting it die, Ken reached out to teach his fingers over the ribs of his lover. "Let's just lounge around here and enjoy the fact that this is all as over as it's ever going to get."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see why you wouldn't let me wear my glasses." Brad glared slightly at Youji as they close the cab's doors.

"You have sexy eyes. It's wrong to cover them up like you do." Youji draped an arm over Brad's shoulders. "The fact that you own leather pants is impressive. Just proves that you really want to act like me and have fun."

"I needed these pants for a mission." The American glared again. "I was supposed to infiltrate a drug ring for Estet."

"Then why did you keep these pants?" Youji smirked, glancing at Crawford's backside. "Not that you should regret it - They look good on you."

"You won't like these pants later tonight."

"Huh?"

"Let's just go in. You'll see later."

"You had another vision!" Youji cased Bradley as he walked towards the link. "Tell me about it! It's not fair!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"I still don't believe it." Nagi's voice still conveyed more than just his disbelief, it was also colored by sheer, unadulterated shock.

"Just stop trying to comprehend it." The snicker was from Omi. "Sometimes you just have to give in and trust that this is the way things are supposed to go." Brown eyes slitted slightly as they examined the other boy's blue eyes.

"That sounded creepily like something Crawford would say." Nagi snickered with Omi, curling against the older boy. "I think you're channeling his normal personality."

"Must have been hanging around him too much lately." Omi shrugged with the shoulder Nagi wasn't using as a pillow. "It just seemed like the right thing to say."

"Well, I don't care how things go, anymore, so long as we both go in the same direction."

-+-

Well... This feels really Odd to type.. but...

--Owari Chapter--  
--Owari Story--

Took me more than a year.. but I finished it.


End file.
